This invention relates to a novel sulfonamide derivative, process for preparing the same and a herbicide containing the same as an active ingredient.
Many herbicides have heretofore been developed for promoting labor-saving of farm practices and increase in productivity of crops. Conventional herbicides are, however, not sufficient in herbicidal effect, e.g. insufficient in selective herbicidal effect to crops such as cotton and soy bean, and also not sufficiently satisfactory in the point of safety to creatures. Thus, in order to solve these problems, development of a novel herbicide has been demanded.
Sulfonamide derivatives of the present invention are novel compounds and their herbicidal effect have not yet been known.
As a compound similar to the sulfonamide derivative of the present invention, there has been known, for example, compounds disclosed in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 85262/1990, EP-A-0 347 811, EP-A-0 411 706 and EP-A-0 517 215, and it has been also known that these compounds have herbicidal activities. However, herbicidal effects of these compounds are insufficient, and thus, it has been desired to develop a novel herbicide having more excellent activities.